


The Girl With the Dark blue hair

by Evelynncrossfire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelynncrossfire/pseuds/Evelynncrossfire
Summary: Madilynn Rose Monroe Where do I even begin to explain her Madilynn was the type of person you didn't notice was there until they weren't Madilynn was a literal nobody Madilynn was an orphan who knew nothing of her birth parents and never got adopted she was an invisible orphan no body cared she was there everyone except a few people including George Weasley





	1. The Girl with the dark blue hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madilynn Rose Monroe Where do I even begin to explain her Madilynn was the type of person you didn't notice was there until they weren't Madilynn was a literal nobody Madilynn was an orphan who knew nothing of who her father was she was an invisible nobody that no one cared she was there everyone except a few people including George Weasley

It was the time of day George favoured most, His free period. Fred and Lee didn't have this free period so it always gave him the chance to have some alone time. He decided that he wanted to spend his free time in the common room. He sat on the couch closest to the fire and started writing down ideas for new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products when he noticed a girl staring at him. She had silver eyes that were clouded with fear and loneliness, her hair had a subtle curl and was a dark blue that reminded George of the night sky. They made eye contact for a split second but then the girl quickly looked back down at her paper. He was about to ask her if she wanted to sit with him when Fred and Lee came bursting into the room

"There's a Yule Ball and I think I want to ask Angelina," Fred said as he flopped onto the couch next to George

"God finally you too are getting together."

 "Fuck off, when are you and Katie Bell getting together?"

"I've already told you a million times Fred I don't like Katie that way, she's only a friend."

"If you say so," Fred said as he rolled his eyes

George looked over to the table where the girl was sitting he frowned when he saw she had left while he and Fred were talking.

"Come on im starving," Fred complained

George walked down to the great hall with Lee and Fred he scanned the Gryffindor table for the girl, she stook out like a sore thumb with her dark blue hair. He noticed she was sitting with a girl that had tan skin and blonde hair. That girl was in a lot of his classes her name was Bailey Gallant. He sat down at his usual spot and watched as Fred asked Angelina to the dance, lucky him she said yes. The rest of the day flew by and in the blink of an eye George was in bed staring at the ceiling praying that he would fall asleep soon enough, No luck. He got up and grabbed the marauders map and saw that Filch was in his office and no other teachers were in the hallways. He snuck up to the astronomy tower and stared at the stars. He was just getting ready to leave when a feminine voice said

"The stars are beautiful tonight."

George scanned the room before saying "Yeah they are"

"If you're trying to find me you won't, Im too good of a hider."

"That sounds like a challenge."

"It was meant to be a suggestion."

"Are you gonna show yourself or not."

"I will if you can guess my hair colour."

"What kind of question is that?"

He heard the voice giggle before saying "Just guess"

He thought for a second before saying the one thing that has been on his mind all day "Dark blue" 

The girl that had been staring at him earlier hopped out from the shadows. She had her long dark blue hair in a bun and was wearing a pink flowy crop top and black silk shorts topped off with fluffy pink slippers

She furrowed her brow "How did you know?"

George shrugged "I guess I got a good wild guess

"Then you have a lot of luck." She smiled at him and then walked out the door

George walked back to his dorm and finally fell asleep. What an eventful night 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello der ^~^ Please note that this is my first fanfic so please forgive me if when I finish it's horrible but please tell me everything you like or don't like if the chapters are too long or too short Thx Love from California


	2. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda like a prequel it will reveal a lot about Madilyn's parents and who they are and her family and stuff I think I'll do this every other chapter or so

* * *

"IM NOT LETTING YOU LIVE IN LONDON LIZZIE," Elizabeth's father yelled"

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, IM A LEGAL ADULT NOW,"Elizabeth yelled back

Arthur let out a deep sigh, it was already annoying Elizabeth didn't take his last name or consider him her parent"Liz please stop and think for a second before you make any rash decisions," 

"Im not making any rash decisions, I want out of the public eye, I hate being followed around by paparazzi and having every small detail of my life be exposed to the whole world."

"Liz your mother is one of the most famous people in the last decade, you'll never be able to just step out of the limelight."

"I know I just think that going to another continent will help a whole lot."

"Lizzie please don't go it has helped so much having you around and i think that i might just go insane not having you here every single day."

"Dad Please just let me go to London, I promise that i will come back for your birthday my birthday and christmas."

"Fine but I'm gonna miss you kid."

"Im gonna miss you too dad but thank you for letting me go even though I know you'd rather not."

* * *

 ~~~~Elizabeth stepped off the jet and looked around her London was so much more beautiful than L.A. She couldn't wait to step out of the public eye. Being Marilyn Monroe's daughter did put a permanent spotlight on you.

        She loaded her luggage into the limo and hopped into the backseat. She pulled out a pocket mirror out of her pocket and look at herself. Her long brown hair was pulled into a high bun and her light blue eyes were twinkling with excitement. she tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. She put the pocket mirror back into her fur coat pocket. She stared out the limo window (Which she didn't want to ride in but her father insisted) and watched the streets of London as she drove by. The Limo stopped at a tall brick apartment building. The interior of the building was a lot fancier than the outside would suggest and the cheap prices of the apartments (not like money was a big issue for Elizabeth).                                                                                                            

She told the landlord that she was the girl who had bought apartment 704. The landlord started typing away at the computer for a moment before nodding and showing her where the apartment was. They got to apartment 704 where the landlord handed Elizabeth her keys and walked away. Elizabeth shakily opened the door to her apartment.

                   The apartment was a nice size, it had 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms and a nice view from the balcony. It was everything Elizabeth could ever want in a home, It was just enough space for her and a guest seeing as she planned to turn the third bedroom into an office where she could make clothes to sell. Elizabeth had already had most of her stuff moved into the new apartment and the only thing in her suitcases was clothes. She decided to introduce herself to the neighbours.

           She knocked on the door of apartment 703, there was no answer. She then knocked on the door of apartment 705 She heard a mans voice yell "Coming". A young man who was covered from head to toe in scars. His eyes were an almost inhuman yellowish green. He ran a hand through his dirty blond hair. Another male voice yelled, "REMUS IS THE PIZZA HERE YET?". Then another young man with shoulder length black curly hair came up to the door and draped himself on the other man. "Im hungryyyy." the other man groaned

Lizzie giggled "Unfortunately im, not pizza delivery, I'm Lizzie I just moved in next door and wanted to say hello."  

The man called Remus pushed his friend off him " Im Remus and that" he pointed at his friend who was talking to two other boys "Is Sirius, James and Peter." 

Sirius waved at her and James and Peter nodded at her

 Lizzie smiled at said, "It was nice to meet you all but I should probably finish unpacking."

Remus smiled back "Well i guess see you around."

Lizzie started walking back to her apartment thinking  _He was kinda cute_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're confused basically what this chapter is revealing is that Madilyn is Marilyn Monroe's granddaughter and in this universe, Marilyn had a daughter with her last husband Arthur Miller. Anywho hope you like the chapter it was fun researching Marilyn Monroe to get everything correct but please correct me if the timeline doesn't add up Love from Cali


	3. Whats her name?

George was mentally kicking himself in the guts for not asking her name. Well, to be fair she did leave quite soon after she revealed herself. He still had every detail of the encounter in his mind. Her long dark blue hair in a messy bun, Her flowy pink crop top and black silk shorts, her fluffy slippers. He said the password for the common room and flopped down onto the nearest couch 

"I was wondering when you would come back."

There sat the girl looking exactly the same as she did during their first encounter with her legs crossed on the table she was sitting at.

"Whats your name?" George asked quickly

She chuckled softly to herself "I was wondering when you would ask that, Its Madilyn Monroe You?" 

"George Weasley."

George got lost in his thoughts for a second wondering how he could break the awkward silence that had grown between them but luckily Madilyn did it for him

 "So Weasley lets play a game."She studied her nails for a second before continuing "Since you don't know too much about me but lucky you im interested, Every Friday at midnight you come to the astronomy tower and ill let you answer one question and if you get it right you can ask a question yourself if you get the answer wrong I get to ask the question." She got up from her seat and walked over to him, She held out her hand 

"Deal?"

He took her hand "Deal."

"And since you got tonights question right but I don't feel like being asked anything." She bent down and kissed his cheek

"Night Weasley." She walked up the girl's dormitories steps with a grin on her face

Madilyn walked into the dorm and was immediately faced with a questioning look from her best friend Bailey who was sprawled out on her bed with a book in front of her

"Where were you?" Bailey questioned

Madilyn thought about telling her it wasn't like anyone else would know (They were lucky enough to have gotten a dorm with only two beds.)

"I had fun with a Weasley."

Bailey smirked, "Oh I didn't realise you were like that."

Madilyn buried her face in her face in her hands and laughed awkwardly "That sounded very wrong."

Bailey giggled "Yes it definitely did."

"I'm too tired to explain ill tell you tomorrow."

Little did she know across the Gryffindor dorms George Weasley was explaining every detail of their encounter to his twin brother and best friend

* * *

 "I swear it a girl with dark blue hair and silver eyes named Madilyn Monroe Kissed me on the cheek." George had to admit it sounded a bit strange

"Mate I don't blame you for not knowing this since your pure blood but the last name Monroe is famous in the American muggle world."

 George stared at him confused "Why?"

"An American chick named Marilyn Monroe was a Model and Actor and dated a lot of famous people."

Now that George knew this he was starting to doubt that he had actually seen this girl, But the kiss on the cheek felt so real

"Are you sure you didn't dream her?" Lee asked

"I don't know now," George admitted as he flopped onto his bed

"Let's just sleep then maybe we can look for this mystery girl since tomorrow is Saturday," Fred Suggested

Everyone murmured their agreement and fell asleep.

* * *

 Madilyn stared at the ceiling thinking about what she had just done. She just kissed the boy she had had the biggest crush on for five years on the cheek and he didn't even yell at her afterwards or get super mad he just had this look of total shock plastered to his face. She wanted to fall asleep to have it be Saturday morning to be able to sit at the Gryffindor table with bailey and eat toast together then go swim in the black lake but she just couldn't fall asleep. Bailey had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago while Madilyn just stared at the ceiling of her four-poster bed waiting to fall asleep to have a dream, but for some odd reason no matter what she tried sleep wouldn't overcome her. She pulled out her music player (which she had managed to get to work with the help of a couple charms) and played a random song

_Darling, Darling_

_Oh, turn the lights back on now_

_watching watching_

_as the credits, all roll down_

_crying crying_

_you know we're playing to a full house_

_No heroes villans one to blame_

_While wilted roses fill the stage_

_and the thrill the thrill is gone_

Madilyn fell asleep soon after listening to Stole the show by Kygo

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so so so sorry that I didn't update sooner but first my computer charger decided to break then the charger got lost in the mail after I finally got the charger it was my boyfriends birthday than a day after that's my birthday Im trying to make a schedule also warning for future chapters im using music that didn't exist in the goblet of fire just cause its a lot easier since I know a lot more modern songs then I do songs from 1994


	4. The New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this is just gonna be filler building Lizzie and Remus's Relationship and then the really good stuff is coming to a lot later sorry :|

Lizzie woke up to the sound of a lot of yelling and a couple loud bangs  _Guess that Remus guy and his gang are quite loud_. Lizzie banged her arm as loud as she could on the wall that separated her and the boy's apartment. It stayed quiet for about 3 seconds then the yelling and bangs continued. Lizzie rolled her eyes and decided to make breakfast. She started the coffee maker and while the coffee was brewing she made herself some eggs and bacon. She poured herself a cup of coffee grabbed her plate and sat on the couch. She flicked on the tv and was watching a rerun of her favourite tv show Three’s Company when ****there was a knock at the door. She set her breakfast down and went to the door. She was surprised to see her neighbour she met yesterday Remus.

"I'm Sorry about the noise my friends are quite loud."

Lizzie raised her eyebrows "They aren't your roommates?"

"Thank god no, I mean don't get me wrong I love them like brothers but sometimes I need to get away from the madness that tends to follow them."

"Heh, Well I accept your apology as long as they can keep the noise down after Midnight."

Remus Smiled "Deal."

Lizzie smiled back "Deal"

Remus walked back down the hall to his apartment. Lizzie shut the door and scraped the remains of her breakfast into the garbage and headed downstairs to collect the day's new order forms. She got 3 new orders that she didn't feel like doing today. she went upstairs and placed the order forms in her office then sat on the couch to figure out what she could do. she decided that she was gonna go for a stroll around London seeing as she had only seen places that were next door to her apartment building.

Lizzie pulled on a Maroon coat and a matching pair of earmuffs and set off on her journey. She was walking down the streets of downtown London when she heard a small whimpering sound coming from an alleyway. She looked down the alleyway looking for whatever was making that sound. She saw the source of the sound a cardboard box with a few holes poked in the top of the box. The box whimpered some more and began wiggling Lizzie rushed towards the box and opened it very quickly. Inside of the box was a very thin St.Bernard puppy. Lizzie took one look at the puppy and instantly melted at the poor state the puppy was in. Half of its left ear was gone and its fur was filthy with layers of dirt covering it. The puppy instantly perked up once it saw Lizzie it started wagging its tail excitedly and running around the small box. Lizzie picked up the puppy and tucked it inside her coat. She nearly ran home and up to her apartment. She grabbed two bowls and filled one with water and the other with small pieces of lunch meat. she set them down next to the puppy and watched as it gulped down water and ate very quickly. Lizzie smiled down at the tiny creature which in response let out a tiny bark. Lizzie picked up the puppy again and took her into the bathroom she started the bath and filled it a little over a couple inches. She set the puppy into the bath and let it adjust to the water temperature. Surprisingly the puppy didn't try to get out or paw at the sides of the tub it just sat there and let Lizzie clean the layers of filth off it. When Lizzie was done washing the puppy the water was nearly black with all the grime that had been on this tiny little pup. Lizzie grabbed a fluffy blanket and wrapped it around the shivering pup. She sat down on the couch with the puppy still wrapped in the blanket in her arms.

"I guess you need a name since your gonna be with me for a while."

Lizzie stared at the tiny pup trying to figure out a name for her. It was a miracle other than the ear and the filth the puppy was completely fine and well. That's when she knew a name for the tiny creature

"Hope. Do you like Hope?"

Hope let out a happy bark in response

"Well hope I guess you're my first new friend in the city."

Hope buried further into her arms in response and quickly fell asleep

"Hope you enjoy your stay Pup," Lizzie whispered


	5. Weekends Are the Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anyone hear that? I hear something that sounds like "more filler chapters." Odd

Saturdays were normally the best for Madilyn that is when your best friend isn't persistent about waking you up at 8 am to go for a jog.

 

"Bailey go away im sleeping." Madilyn groaned

"Come on Maddie get up and go for a jog with me."Bailey stubbornly begged when poking Madilyn in the cheek with her wand

"I swear to god if you don't get that wand out of my face im gonna snap it,"Madilyn grumbled

"Eek." Bailey screeched as she climbed off madilyn's bed

"Fine I'll just go on my walk all alone then," Bailey said with a fake sad expression on her face

Madilyn smiled into her pillow but that smile quickly disappeared as she felt Bailey jump on her

"Oof." Madilyn groaned

"come running with me pretty please Maddie."Bailey Begged

"Fine ill gets up but im not going for a jog, I'll be hanging out by the lake."

"Humph, Fine I won't go for a jog."

  
Madilyn smiled to herself as she got up and walked over to her dresser to get an outfit for today. She grabbed a tight black crop top that had FML in bold white letters and a pair of light wash shorts with patches of non-matching cloth sewed to them. She pulled off her pyjamas from last night and tossed them in her hamper and pulled on her outfit for the day. She braided her hair then pulled it around the ponytail where her braid started and fastened it there so it made a braided bun. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror hanging on the wall right next to the wall. Behind her, she saw Bailey was trying to decide between a pale pink short sleeved sweater or a dark blue tank top.

"The tank top will look cute with your high waisted light wash jean shorts I got you for your birthday," Madilyn said  
Baileys eyes lit up as she pulled on the outfit Madilyn had suggested

"Now light pink lipstick or dark red" Bailey debates

"And you say I have trouble getting out the door." Madilyn groans

"Fine, I won't any makeup today just for you Maddie." Bailey giggles as Madilyn pulls her out the door of their dorm

  
They walked down the steps chattering too quick for any girls standing by in the dorm halls to understand. But nearly everything stopped once they got into the common room everything except for their rapid chatter. What both of them didn't realize was that George Weasley the boy that Madilyn had had a crush on for about 5 years was pointing them out to his twin brother and best friend.

* * *

 

 "See Fred I told you I'm not imagining her," George said while pointing to Madilyn as she and Bailey headed over to the bay window to chat

"Well I'll be damned, I thought for sure you were making it up to get us off your back about Katie Bell," Fred said

"She's beautiful," Lee said dreamily while staring at the two girls

"Mate she likes George."

"Im not talking about blue hair, Look at her friend, She's beautiful," Lee said snapping back into reality

* * *

 

"Maddie a certain George Weasley and friends are staring at us," Bailey said while looking around the common room pretending not to be looking at the boys

 Madilyn looked over to the couch where Bailey had been looking at a few seconds ago and sure enough, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were pretending not to be looking at them

"They were probably looking at the window," Madilyn said while staring out the window

"I strongly doubt that seeing as Lee Jordan is coming over here right now."

Sure enough, Lee Jordan was walking towards them not looking at madilyn but at Bailey

"Hello, Ladies do either of you happen to have a date for the yule ball?" Lee Jordan asked 

the girls looked at each other silently debating what to say 

"Neither of us does but, I'm not going to it," Madilyn said

Bailey gawked at her friend

"What do you mean you're not going to the yule ball?" Bailey said in a tone that was more fit for someone who had suggested they assassinate the minister of magic

"It's not like anyone is gonna ask me and it kinda seems boring, you know getting all dressed up," Madilyn said boredly

"Well I most definitely am going and so is Maddie whether I have to drag her by the ear or not is still to be debated," Bailey said looking back at lee

"In that case, i was wondering if you would be my date to the ball?" Lee asked looking like he could pass out from fear any second

"I would love to go with you Lee," Bailey said while blushing a light scarlet

Lee smiled at Bailey kissed her hand and walked back to his friends 

"I'm going swimming like I thought we were supposed to," Madilyn said while getting up from the bay window seat

Bailey followed close behind her as their chatter once again began to speed up as they walked down to the lake. Once they finally got there they pulled off their shoes and dipped their feet into the cold water. Madilyn sighed with pleasure and layed on the ground next to the lake.

"This is the life," Madilyn said with her eyes shut

"Yeah, most defi-." Bailey was cut off by the sound of Madilyn gagging. Draco Malfoy had just kicked a bunch of dirt intoMadilynss mouth while she was laying there. Madilyn had a gagging fit and ended up shooting a stinging hex at Malfoys legs. Madilyn got up pulled her shoes on and stormed upstairs to the Gryffindor common room by the time she got there angry tears were streaming down her face. She was starting to run up the stairs when a voice that she didn't want to hear right now called out her name...

"Madilyn." George's voice called out. Well fuck Madilyn thought thinking of how her face must look after a mouthful of dirt and a lot of tears

"Hey, George," Madilyn said not turning around. Maybe if I just don't look at him he won't want to see my most definitely gross face

"Madilyn can you please turn around," George asked

"Why?" Madilyn said still not turning around

"Because what I want to ask you is pretty important."

Madilyn finally turned around and to her surprise, George didn't look at her like she had just come out of a tornado

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the Yule ball with me," George asked as a light blush came over his face  and he ran a hand through his fiery red locks

Madilyn just stared at him completely shocked "Wait you want to go to the Yule ball with me?" 

"yeah, i do," George said while standing on the balls of his feet

What would bailey do? she would probably say yes and remain cool and not be on the verge of exploding "Yea I would like that." Madilyn said trying to remain cool as a scarlet blush covered her face

"Then im looking forward to the ball," George said as he kissed Madilyn hand almost exactly as Lee had done to Bailey earlier

Madilyn ran up to her room excitedly waiting for bailey to come back

 

 


	6. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So fucking fluffy its not even funny

Bailey walked into the room and in a matter of seconds was bombarded with information about what happened while she was kicking Malfoys ass. Bailey just sat back and watched as her best friends face light up as she remembered the tale. She smiled as bailey finally saw that Maddie was finally truly excited about something that is considered to be normal. Maddie always prefered to be the odd one out, to be the weird loner person. The reason for that is because bailey knew that Maddie had a hard time opening up to people, even if she seemed confident she still had a lot of self-insecurities that only bailey knew about. Both girls agreed that the soonest chance they got they were gonna buy better dress robes for the ball.

>Maddie's Pov<

I quickly fell asleep after I and Bailey talked about the types of dresses we were gonna wear. I was super giddy for once about something never in a million years I would imagine myself being giddy about. Soon enough I drifted into the waiting arms of sleep

_I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a head of messy red hair. Finally, for once I woke up before him. I walked down the stairs as quietly as possible not wanting to awake the chaos that started when everyone in this house is awake. I began making breakfast for our family of 6 when suddenly something grabbed me by the waist. when I felt George put his chin on my shoulder I rolled my eyes and continued to make breakfast._

_"Well hello miss early bird."  My husband said as he kissed my cheek_

_"Can you wake the kids?" I asked him as I finished up breakfast_

_"But then it gets so god damn loud," George complained_

_"Hey, it's not my fault we had quadruplets,"I answered while I got 6 plates from the cabinets_

_I put the pancakes on the plates while I heard George bang on the kid's door and yell "Children food."_

_I heard four sets of footsteps run down the stairs and run into the kitchen and sit down at the table._

_I gave a plate of food to Anna, Tyler, Gene and Fred. as I walked out of the dining room I heard all four of them yell "Thanks, mom."_

_I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to get myself a plate of food. When I got back into the room George and Fred were having an argument over which Quidditch team was better while Anna and gene talked about Hogwarts and Tyler was sleeping with his head on the table. I sat down next to Tyler and tapped him on the shoulder. This was my family and I couldn't be happier._

I woke up with a big smile on my face, Even though I knew that it was just a dream it felt good to know that in some weird alternate universe that was true. Bailey tapped me on my shoulder and whispered in my ear

"Dress shopping time." I smiled and got out of bed. I pulled on a black tank top and a pair of jeans. I grabbed my army green jacket and put it on. I laced my black combat boots and grabbed baileys hand and ran out the door. We practically flew down the girl dormitories staircase. We nearly knocked Dean Thomas as we ran out the common room door. We sprinted all the way to Madam Malkins and were barely able to breath when we got inside. Madam Malkin smiled at us and began to take bailey's measurements, she then handed Bailey a catalogue and began taking my measurements then handed me the same catalogue. I flip through the pages seeing a lot of dresses that either was too expensive or had leg slits that were way too high for my liking, finally, I found the perfect dress

(pictured above)

Sure it wasn't something I would normally choose but this whole event is kind of out of my comfort zone so why not get a dress that also scared the living hell out of me. Bailey practically made me go deaf with how loud she squealed. I quickly paid madam Malkin for my dress and told me to pick it up tomorrow. I sat with bailey trying to find a dress that she liked finally she found a lacy light pink short cupcake dress that I knew would pop against her tan skin tone. For once in a lifetime I was actually excited about something that was considered normal, it was super odd.

 

(Baileys dress)


	7. Discontinued

I've lost the desire to write on archive any more but I do still write stories.  I write stories on wattpad my username is Tommorrowillkillyou. here the timeline of events that happen after George and Madilyn leave Hogwarts

 

1999 Lawerence Jordan is born

2000 Tyler Weasley is born

2001 Madilyn and George get married

2002 Lee and Bailey get engaged

2003 Maddie starts writing books

2004 Bailey starts her singing career

2005 Madilyn has a miscarriage

2006 Annastasia Weasley is born

2007 Emmaline Jordan is born

2008 Fredrick Weasley is born

2009 Genevieve Weasley is born

2010 Bailey quits singing to pursue family

2011 Bailey has a miscarriage

2012 Lee and Bailey get married

2013 Tyler has his first kiss

2014 Lawrence comes out as gay/Starts dating Teddy Lupin

2015 Tyler and Victorie

2016 Emma dies of cancer/Bailey commits sucide

2017 Teddy and Lawrence get engaged/Anna goes to hogwarts


End file.
